yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryouko Hatano
Info Ryouko Hatano is an 18-year-old student who is the leader of the Lolita Club and goes to Classroom 3-1. Her family is rather wealthy. Appearance Ryouko has long curly mint hair and yellow eyes. She has light skin and was born with a cleft lip that was repaired, leaving her a scar which is a line connecting her upper lip and her right nostril. She wears a yellow hairpin with a rose in her hair and her club's accessory, a pink rose brooch made by Ryouko herself. She will wear thigh-high red socks with every uniform. She loves lolita fashion, her favorite styles being Classic, Country, and Shiro. She doesn't wear Lolita to school on normal school days. She will wear Lolita to her club's meetings. Also will wear the fashion with other Lolita friends. When her family visits a big city, she likes to dress up. She also likes floral patterns and boater hats, along with chunky shoes. Personality Ryouko is very passionate about her interests and enjoys teaching others. She is bold, not afraid to voice her opinions and secretly loves drama and gossiping. She is an extrovert and needs to talk to someone all the time, as she can get lonely very quickly. She likes vintage things and often visits thrift stores. Backstory Ryouko was born to a wealthy family, her mother, Aki Nojima being a clothes designer and her father, Yugi Hatano being an employee at a fabric store. When her parents were young adults, Aki was a regular customer of the fabric store which Yugi worked at. Yugi had a crush on Aki even though she was a customer. One day, Yugi worked up the courage and awkwardly asked Aki out. Aki agreed and they started dating. After 4 years of being boyfriend and girlfriend, they got married. Ryouko was their 2nd child, who was born with a cleft lip. She had surgery to fix it when she was 5 months old. In elementary school, she was often bullied for her scar. Ryouko decided to create the Lolita Club in her 2nd year at Akademi. She didn't see a club so she decided to create one. Relationships Family *'Aki Hatano' **Aki is Ryouko's mother. Aki is a tall woman with long green hair. She is a fashion designer who has worked for several brands, but in her free time designs clothes for her family. Ryouko found out about Lolita fashion because her mother worked for a company who created Lolita clothing. *'Yugi Hatano' **Yugi is Ryouko's father. Yugi is an awkward man with dark shaggy hair. His current job is a waiter at a restaurant and he is an aspiring actor. Yugi worries about his children a lot and is protective other them. *'Yuto Hatano' **Yuto is Ryouko's older brother, older by 4 years. Yuto is an outgoing boy with dark green hair. He's currently going to college. As a kid, he would mess with Ryouko when their parents weren't looking, playing cruel pranks on her and telling her strange lies. Today, he is really nice to his sister. Friends *'Karin Hana' **Karin is Ryouko's teacher. Karin has grown a friendship with Ryouko and see's her as an average student. *'Hikkarmori Sato' **Hikkarmori is one of Ryouko's classmates. *'Airashi Rorita' **Ryouko and Airashi are good friends and share the interest of lolita fashion. Gallery Ryouko2.png|Full body in kisekae Ryoukoport1.png|OUTDATED portrait Hopefullynotita.jpg|A drawing Horizon did. Trivia *She loves princesses, her father would call her his little princess as a child. She loved Disney's princesses so much that one year when she was year while she was little as her family went on a trip to the US, her family surprised her with a trip to Disney World. **Her favorite Disney princess is Belle. *Her favorite flower is obviously, a rose. *Her family has traveled around the world, they've been to China, the US, Sweden, Italy, and India. *She has fears of aliens, bats, and breaking bones. Category:OCs Category:Horizonfudgy's Ocs Category:Females Category:Coward Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Fanon Club Leaders Category:Lolita Club